Business process management focuses on aligning aspects of an organization with the needs of the organization and/or its clients. This type of process management typically aims to promote business effectiveness and efficiency, and at the same time, promote innovation and integration with existing or innovative technology. Design of business process controls is one aspect of the business process management. Another aspect is risk management, which is the identification, assessment, and prioritization of risks followed by coordinated and economical application of resources to minimize, monitor, and control the probability and/or impact of unpredictable events.
Business process control design work may be heavily dependent on very long lists of risk statements and control requirements. However, there may be an inevitable and undesirable high degree of duplication and redundancy as the list grows into the hundreds and even thousands of statements. Risk statements and control requirements are typically written in a standard way such that they are fairly consistent blocks of text. For example, a typical risk statement or control requirement may be two to five sentences long. Even a single individual may express concepts differently over the course of time. Thus, the degree of duplication and redundancy may be greatly increased when these risk statements and control requirements are written by a team of diverse individuals, whom may even employ different languages. Thus, these risk statements and control requirements may include redundant statements/requirements (e.g., statements/requirements that may be substantially identical, or may be directed to substantially identical subject matter).
In addition, it may be desirable to establish links or relationships between the lists of risk statements and control requirements. For example, business process control design work may require the mapping of control requirements to a corporation requirements. It may be inefficient for an individual or a team of individuals to manually conduct the mapping of control requirements to the policies and/or procedures. The above-described inefficiencies may exist in other aspects of design and/or implementation of business process controls.
It is desirable to provide systems and methods to address issues of designing and/or implementing business process controls, as set forth above.